gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Born This Way (Episode)
Born This Way is the eighteenth episode of season 2. It will air April 26th, 2011. Airdate confirmed It's been confirmed by Ian Brennan this episode will be extended to 90 minutes instead of the normal 60 minutes and may include two extra musical numbers. http://www.digitalspy.co.uk/ustv/s57/glee/tubetalk/a312323/qa-ian-brennan-chats-glee.html Plot This episode will revolve around the Glee kids grappling with their image issues. Glee kids fights image issues Cory Monteith recently said in an interview "We're shooting two different episodes. One, "Born This Way," is a classic Glee episode where we explore embracing the things about ourselves that we don't like and tailoring our performances around that." Interview with Cory Monteith There is a little blackmail involved; it gets pretty heavy. there is a little blackmail involved Dave Karofsky finally comes to terms with his sexuality. It is unknown if he comes out of the closet or not. Karofsky out of closet We might see a "toddler" version of Lauren Zizes. Glee toddlers are back Glee is currently casting for a psychiatrist named Dr. Shane. Casting for a psychiatrist It is scheduled for a guest appearance but this role could turn recurring. It is unknown which character will be recieving treatment. Glee psychiatrist Iqbal Theba has confirmed that he filmed a scene and that this episode is 'Born This Way'. Episode name confirmed Santana gets a new love interest, Santana with Dave? Terri begins her mission to destroy the Glee Club this episode.Terri's evil plan Lauren and Puck have a funny scene. Quinn may also be involved. Puck and Quinn interaction Born This Way was filmed on March 23rd according to Nicole Crowther.Born this Way filmed There will be a classroom scene that involves Principal Figgins. Classroom scene The Warblers are filming a scene this week and next week, both on the Paramount lot (the McKinley High set). The Warblers scenes Tina will have more emotional scenes.Tina's storyline Quinn has something coming up. Quinn's unknown plan Dianna tweeted something about a classroom scene where almost every glee cluber is present plus Principal Figgins who does something. A scene involving Harry (Mike) and Kevin (Artie) was filmed. It involves dancing and a 'late night'. Dancing and late night Lea and Dianna recorded a song together, it is a mash-up. A new Faberry mash-upThe song Rachel and Quinn sing is not about romance. Not a romance Lea confirmed she and Dianna are shooting this scene on her Twitter account, though, if they've filmed this episode already, it could be for the upcoming episode, "Rumors." More Faberry There will be conflict between Sam and Finn.Sam and Finn conflict Brittany and Santana have development but nothing major.Brittana developments Showbiz India recently spoke to Iqbal on his future storyline. Iqbal interviewIt's rumoured Dave Karofsky reforms and starts an anti-bullying program with Figgins known as 'Guardian Angels'. One scene involves them roaming the halls, trying to stop bullying together. More Principal scenes With the pic of a football player standing next to what seems to be Figgins talking to New Direction, the main targets of bullying, it's possible this scene was filmed. More Principal scenes 2 This episode is not part of May Sweeps because the Sweep begins on April 28th which is not during the timeframe in which this episode is in. Not a part of may sweeps Despite popular rumor, Sam and Rachel are not becoming a couple anytime soon.No Samchel "Born This Way" is the final song for the episode.Source Lauren decides to run for Prom Queen.Source Rachel considers getting a nose job. Source Burt appears in this episodehttp://nymag.com/daily/entertainment/2011/03/glees_mike_omalley_on_play_kur.html Burt appears in this episode. In an interview with Mike O'Malley, he said that Blaine was not involved in the episode ("... I’m not saying this to avoid spoiling things, but I’ve only shot one more episode where Blaine was not involved, episode eighteen ...").http://nymag.com/daily/entertainment/2011/03/glees_mike_omalley_on_play_kur.html Ian Brennan said that the Kurt and Karofsky storyline will be revisited in the final five or six episode. http://www.digitalspy.com/ustv/s57/glee/tubetalk/a312323/qa-ian-brennan-chats-glee.htmlSource Songs *'Born This Way' by Lady Gaga. Sung by Mercedes Jones, Dave Karofsky and New Directions. Source *TBA by Sammy Davis, Jr. Sung by Finn. Source *TBA by Lady Gaga. ''Sung by TBA. Source *TBA by ''Lady Gaga. ''Sung by TBA.. Source Images ThebaTweet.png|link=http://api.twitter.com/#!/iqbaltheba/status/47535874589720577|linktext=Link g2.jpg|Brittany's room Da74w535.jpg|Are Figgins and Karofsky in this scene? gleeset.JPG|One of the sets 2wfs3l5.png|Prom Posters 006~14.jpg|On the set - Glee 005~14.jpg|Finn Solo tumblr_lim0jvKqVN1qfeor7.png|link=http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lim0jvKqVN1qfeor7.png Videos Recurr ing Cast and Guest Stars '''Recurring Cast' * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes * Max Adler as David Karofsky * Stephen Tobolowsky as Sandy Ryerson * Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Guest Stars * Cheyenne Jackson as Dustin Goolsby * Charice as [[Sunshine Corazon|'Sunshine Corazon']]Charice returning Footnotes thumb|300px|left Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes